


Everyone Loves Scorpius

by talisha_jaynee



Series: Harry Potter Next Gen Short One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Potter-Weasley event, the girls cannot take their eyes of Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Scorpius

  Harry noticed the sudden stunned silence that occurred at the party when his daughter walked in with her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. He looked around trying to figure out where this tension steamed from as Rose and Scorpius shared confused glances.

  "I thought you had told everyone?" Scorpius whispered to his girlfriend as they stood awkwardly at the doorway.

  "I did," she insisted, "everyone said they were fine with it." 

  "Well, it doesn't look like it,"Scorpius gestured to the room.

  Rose slapped his arm, "Are you insisting that I didn't tell them?" 

  "No, of course not!" He threw his hands up in protest. 

  Rose sighed and lead them into the party. Even during their conversation, the silence still lingered. 'But only through the younger kids,' Rose noticed as she heard many conversations begin again through the adults at the Potter-Weasley gathering.

  "Hello Mrs Potter," Scorpius greeted Roses mother, "How are you?"

  "Very well, thank you, but you can call me Ginny, honey," Ginny replied with a sincere smile.

  As they engaged in polite conversation, Rose felt confident about leaving her boyfriend with her mother as she tried to figure out the reasoning for the shocked children.

  "Hey Roxie, Dominique," Rose greeted her cousins, "You guys alright?"

  They both gave her blank expressions as they nodded in union, both seeming to lose their usually talkative nature.

  Rose nodded along as she moved to another group of cousins. "Hey Molly and Lily, how are you guys?"

  "Good," Molly replied bluntly.

  "Yeah," Lily agreed. Several seconds of awkwardness occurred between the girls before Rose excused herself.

  "Hey, Rose," James called out the her from the other side of the large hall, "come over here." He was standing with Teddy, Victoire and Fred.

  "Hey guys," Rose replied, "what's up?"

  "We think we know why the girls are a bit speechless," James laughed.

  "What? Why" Rose was curious to know what these boys, and Vic knew.

  "Because they all have massive crushes on your boyfriend," Fred wheezed then fell into a fit of giggles.

  "Huh?" Now Rose was just confused.

  "I remember Lily talking about him every day during her first month at Hogwarts," James explained.

  "Yeah and I know for a fact Roxie has scribbled  _Roxanne Malfoy_ in more that one workbook," Fred said after his giggles subsided, "Supposedly he is the hottest guy at school."

  "Wow," was the only thing Rose could exclaim as she looked back to her cousins, now realizing that they were all staring at her boyfriend.

  "Look, if i was you," Fred continued, "I would totally take advantage of this, I actually have some ideas.."

  Rose placed her hand up to silence Fred, "No need jokester, I've got my own ideas." She looked back at the group with a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> also i've become aware that my harry potter knowledge was wrong and i got Roses' parent wrong so sorry to anyone who was annoyed at that


End file.
